Broken Wings
by KawaiiDragonGirl
Summary: Aura is constantly beaten by her older brother and Bella swore not to tell.  But when she falls in love with Jasper will he be able to save her? Rated M for abuse and rape, i do not own twilight. ALL HUMAN! ocXjazz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, KDG here. Thought I'd give this idea a shot. **

**If you didn't read the summary a warning this has abuse and rape. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**Aura POV **

It was around midnight, the cool night air whipping around me. The only time I felt calm was up here, flying over three thousand feet in the air with my wings spread out. I felt safe for once. Knowing Jayce would be out until I got home from school the next day I eventually circled back. The town was small and it didn't take long for me to land on our doorstep. Picking the lock with a bobby pin I slowly opened in, tucking my wings in tight.

As predicted, my older brother was passed out on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand. I quickly picked it up; I'd learned years ago never to leave glass around him. I tossed the bottle in the recycling bin before walking upstairs. The house was dark except for the streetlights, which illuminated my bedroom.

I flopped down on my bed. It had been a good day; Jayce had been out when I got home from school and probably fell on the couch while I was doing homework. Most of the bruises had faded but I still changed in the stalls in gym. And for the time being Edward said he'd lay off the questions. I closed my eyes and curled in a ball under the sheets, wincing slightly as pain shot through me. Just because the bruises were gone doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

"Get up!" My brother's voice broke through the darkness of my sleep. Before I could even sit up he'd grabbed my shirt and shoved me against the mirror on the wall. I cried out as the shards pierced my back. "Didn't I tell you to clean up?" His eyes were bloodshot letting me know he was on his drug high.

"Um..no," I said. True he did never tell me to clean up. Apparently that was the wrong answer; his fist collided with my face. He dropped me on the floor before for about ten minutes went on hitting my ribs making it hard to breathe.

"You're cleaning all this up as well," He snarled before walking away. Yeah I defiantly had at least two ribs broken. Looking at the clock I saw it was already seven and scrambled to get up. Walking slowly to the bathroom I started piling on the cover up for the bruise already forming on my cheek. I had no idea what to do for my ribs so figured painkillers was all I had.

After an insanely quick shower, three advil and changing into clean jeans, a red t-shirt and a denim jacket I was running to school. With pain constantly making movement hard I was late to homeroom by five minutes. The teacher glared at me but motioned for me to take a seat. "Jeez what happened?" Bella asked.

"I didn't clean up his mess so he punched me and most likely broke a few ribs," I said keeping my voice low and breathy.

"You need to tell someone A," Bella frowned at me. "If you don't I'll tell dad." I stared at her and grabbed her hand.

"No! Please, you promised!" I pleaded. "I'll be fine…" She sighed but didn't say anything. Her dad is the chief of police in Forks. "I'll clean everything up while he's out and still have time for homework." I sighed as my stomach growled; I never had time to get breakfast. She sighed and nodded slowly before going back to Edward who was sitting a few feet away from us. He gave me a suspicious look but then his attention was on Bella. I had to keep reminding myself his dad was a doctor meaning I had to be more careful around him.

My classes were a blur, I was too focused on breathing carefully so I wasn't in the much pain. Lunch came soon and I couldn't make myself eat as much as I knew I had too. I felt too upset, ugly and fat. Sitting down with a waterbottle I took the seat next to Bella. Emmett grinned at me, waving. With Bella dating Edward and him being brothers with Emmett I felt out of place even thought Emmett assured me I was part of their group many times. "Hey!" Emmett shouted suddenly making me flinch.

Bella frowned, shaking her head at me. I smiled sheepishly as Emmett waved someone over. "You guys met Jasper?" He asked as a tall blonde guy sat next to me. The others waved while I tried not to stare. "Jazz this is Edward, Bella and Aura." Jasper smiled.

"Not hungry?" I blinked looking up to see Jasper looking at me weirdly. I nodded when truth was; I was starving and in my mind that was a good thing. At the time my stomach chose to growl again, Jasper raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. I blushed, smiling sheepishly sure of two things. 1: I was defiantly in love. And 2: Jayce would probably beat me half dead if he found out.

**Subscribe, review, comment! You like? **

**KDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, did you like the last chap? :D might be slow on updating cause school's starting soon n stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**Bella POV **

By the time school was over, I was sure Aura liked Jasper. She was smiling all through every class and talking to him every chance she got. I could still see a bruise under the cover up on her cheek but no one else seemed to notice. Gym was horrible; we had to run two miles and she had to leave to go to the bathroom and later told me it hurt so much to breathe. Again we had the argument that she needed to tell someone and that she couldn't do that to her brother.

With Edward and Emmett on my left side and Aura and Jasper on my right I listened to their conversations. "So what are you doing after school?" Jasper asked.

"Probably going to the park…Jayce has friends coming over." I saw her shudder slightly and sighed knowing what happened the last time she was there when he had 'friends' over. Jasper frowned.

"You don't like them?" He looked at her weirdly. Aura looked at me, her hand fluttering by her side. I blinked before realizing she was trying to come up with a fake reason why she hated them.

"Because their total dicks," I said quickly and she looked relieved. "Just believe me on this…his friends are not ones I'd like any of my friends to have." The blonde raised his eyebrows but nodded. I had a bad feeling all three guys had an idea something was up.

"In what ways?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles. I rolled my eyes; he was always looking for a fight. We continued walking down the sidewalk away from the high school. "Seriously though, gimme an example," He got in front of us, walking backwards his eyes serious.

"Just bad news," Aura and me said in unison. She snickered. Emmett didn't look amused. He folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at us. I sighed and looked at her. "Maybe we should tell him," I mouthed. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head violently before pausing and shrugging slightly. "Just bad news," She repeated. "I'll see you guys later, I got a lot of homework," Aura waved before running off past Emmett in the direction of the park.

"What the hell was that about?" Jasper asked. All three guys soon were in front of me, obviously not willing to move. "What's going on with her brother's friends?"

"C'mon Bells just tell. . ." Edward looked at me pleadingly. I glared at him. He knew how irresistible he looked doing puppy eyes at me.

"Dealers," I blurted out. Jasper frowned, Emmett looked clueless and Edward was motioning for me to go on. "Drug dealers, alcoholics and all that other bad stuff…She knows better then to be at the house when they come over…reason why almost everyday after school she goes to the park." I knew Aura would find out I told them and flip out because of it but I didn't say anything about the abuse.

Concern was written all over their faces. "She's not into it," I assured them. "Just it gets a little risky then so she stays away until it gets late and she has no choice but to go home."

"Is she safe?" Jasper's voice was strained. I didn't know how to answer that. Aura knew how to stand up for herself but never did it against Jace.

"The girl's freakishly fast and strong," Emmett said. It was true, something about the mutation made her that way although today I knew it would be hard to believe.

"Ahuh. . . then how do you explain gym? Running looked hard for her," The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"She has some sort of accident a few days ago, bruised her ribs. Don't know if you two know this," I looked at Emmett and Jasper, "But running with injured ribs is hard." Edward didn't look convinced. "Gah can't you guys just leave it alone?" I stormed past them, picking up a jog.

"How was school?" Rosalie asked once I got inside. I shrugged and went straight to my room. It was four thirty and I didn't have that much homework. Racing through it by five I snatched my phone and called Aura.

"Mew?" She answered making me laugh. "Oh hi Bella, what's up?"

"Um. . . nothing, how are you?" I said debating whether to tell her I'd told the guys or have one of them ask.

"Took more advil still hurts like hell," She sighed. "Locked myself in my bedroom as soon as I got home. The house is full of them and I can't run downstairs to get a snack. One of them tried to grab me as I was walking in." I heard laughter that sounded way to loud to be a sober laugh.

"You gonna be okay? You know you can always come over. . . if things get bad," I stared at the ceiling, stretched out on my bed. I heard the sound of pots banging, letting me know my parents were home and Mom was no doubt making dinner.

She hesitated, "If I can get the window open could I sleepover? I don't care if he passes out I don't want to wake up here in the morning." I smiled.

"Mom can Aura sleepover!" I yelled downstairs and she laughed.

"Sure honey!" She shouted back. I grinned and got up to pull the sidebed from under my bed.

"Alright come on over." In fifteen minutes we were all sitting at the table with bowls of spaghetti. My mom was smiling as Aura wolfed down the pasta.

"So how's your brother?" Rosalie asked as she refilled her glass with 7-Up.

"He's fine. . ." She said slowly. That ended our conversation and as soon as everyone had finished Aura and I went up to my room. She dropped her bag on the floor, "Thanks a lot for letting me come over."

"No problem," I smiled but it soon fell as she started changing. Nearly half her side was purple with a bruise. "You really should see Dr. Cullen about that. . ." She shot me a look before slipping into a silk shirt and fluffy kitty bottoms. I rolled my eyes and threw on a nightshirt.

I never got a chance to ask her about Jasper; as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I snickered and climbed into my bed, flicking off the light.

** Just gonna type this now; **

**Bella-16**

**Jace-19**

**Edward-17**

**Rosalie-17**

**Emmett-18**

**Aura-16**

**Jasper-17**

**So review/comment/whatever n subscribe n fave! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, did you like the last chap? I tried to do Jasper's POV but ran out of ideas, sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**Aura POV **

I was relieved to wake up at Bella's house which was quickly replaced by panic. I always had to ask if I could leave the house if not for school, most of the time he said yes, other times I just left when he was out but they'd all been awake when I'd left. Looking at the clock I saw it was six and sighed. I sat up, stretching and immediately curled in on myself. Fire shot through me, making it hard to breathe.

"You awake?" I heard Bella ask from somewhere in the lightening room. I nodded hoping she could see me. "C'mon I smell pancakes." Before I could say anything she'd grabbed my hand and was pulling me downstairs.

"Sorry Esme…it looks amazing but. . . I never eat breakfast," I looked at the pancakes set out on three plates. It was a lie. I wanted to eat but felt like I shouldn't. Esme didn't look offended at all; she just smiled at me.

"Absolutely fine dear, I did that too when I was your age." I smiled back and waited for Rosalie and Bella to finish. Rosalie drove us to school and she walked off to her homeroom.

"If you don't mind me asking…what was your house like yesterday?" Bella asked as she sat on my desk. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Full of them…the whole place smelled like alchohol…they were grabbing at me…all laughing…calling me names…telling me to come over," I involuntarily shuddered and quickly changed the topic. "What happened when I left?"

She looked nervous, "Well. . .They kind of forced me to tell them about Jace's friends and. . . what they were. They were all concerned." I relaxed slightly although I was still glaring at her. "Jasper asked if you were safe. Emmett went on to tell him that you were fast."

"Jasper asked if I was safe? As in he was seriously concerned-?" I blinked, half surprised and half feeling all giddy he'd asked. She nodded before lightly punching my arm. I held back a flinch; as light as it'd been it still hurt.

"You liiike him," She sang. I opened my mouth to disagree but knew arguing with her would be useless and what was the point if it was true?

When lunch came, I was practically freaking out. I knew I wouldn't be able to take any of the guys asking about what was going on. "Hey," Jasper said with a smile as he sat next to me. I couldn't help but smile at seeing him. "How are you?"

I shrugged, "Fine, you?" He didn't look convinced and I looked at Bella who put a hand to her cheek. My eyes went wide; the cover up must've rubbed off in my sleep.

"You get in a fight or something?" Emmett asked as he swung out a chair, sitting across from me. Rosalie smacked his arm. "What? How else would you get that?"

"Uh. . . yeah. Just a small one walking home," I said slowly.

Emmett grinned, Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously it's nothing to worry about-" Jasper cut me off.

"Was it one of his friends?" His voice was hard, serious. I shook my head. "Aura. . . please."

"It wasn't one of them," I snapped out the lie. "Hey um Bella could I stay another night? Or until Jace cleans up the house, I can't do homework if it's. . . a mess." She nodded. The second sentence wasn't a full lie, although I couldn't stand the smell of alchohol but it still was a mess of broken glass, bottle caps and trash.

Jasper sighed, shaking his head. Bella nodded and put her arm around me. I winced when she pulled me towards her. "Sorry," She murmured. I nodded and pulled away. "Well would any of you guys like to come over for dinner? I know you two will come no matter what," She pointed at Emmett and Edward. "But would you?" Bella looked over at Jasper who nodded multiple times.

I had a feeling dinner with all of them would be very interesting.

**Interesting it shall be! Review, subscribe, ect! **


End file.
